Secret Of The Moon
by iza-ken-twinsdevil
Summary: ketika cinta mulai tumbuh,tetapi itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan...bagaimanakah hati ini...  pairing SasuNaru...  Warning : Gore,OOC,...


**Ohayou…readers…**

Kembali lagi denganku Iza_twinsdevil

Saia dan Ken_twinsdevil Cuma mau ucapkan

HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY

**Title **: Secret Of The Moon

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning** : **GORE**, Gaje, OOC, Shounen-Ai, Alur Kecepatan, Typo(s) *saia udah bilang ada gore jadi yang tidak suka jangan baca*

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance,Angts,drama dan …aku kagak tahu lagi*langsung ditabok ama ken*

**Pairing** : SasuNaru, NejiSasu

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

By Iza_twinsdevil

Secret Of The Moon

Normal POV

Matahari menyambut datangnya hari ini, semua burung-burung berkicauan dan langit tampak sangat cerah menghiasi langit pagi.

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang memakai seragam sekolah berlogokan lambang Konoha Gakuen yaitu kuda putih. Ia terlihat senang sekali rambutnya yang berawarna pirang, matanya yang berwarna biru langit sangat sesuai dengan pakaian yang ia pakai kemeja putih dengan blezer biru muda dan celana panjang berwarna biru tua.

Kini ia sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya, ya Konoha Gakuen. Sekolah bertaraf internasional di kota Konoha bahkan sampai terkenal hingga mancanegara. Tak terasa ia sudah sampai di pintu gerbang sekolahnya dan ketika hendak masuk ia mendengar seseorang yang sedang memanggilnya.

"NARUTOO…"teriak pemuda bertato segitiga di kedua pipinya, ia terus saja berlari hingga mencapai pemuda pirang yang diketahui namanya adalah Naruto.

"Ohayou…Kiba," balas Naruto di sertai senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ohayou, eh kamu udah tahu belum kalau Sasuke sudah putus dengan Neji-senpai sejak seminggu yang lalu padahal sudah begitu lama tapi kita baru tahu kemarin, memang bagus sekali mereka menyembunyikannya ya?" ucap Kiba.

"Masa? Kok aku nggak tahu ya," jawab Naruto.

"Aduh…Naruto, kamu ini ketinggalan informasi terus ya?" ujar Kiba dan hanya dibalas dengan wajah cemberut Naruto.

"Ya sudah, jangan cemberut seperti itu nanti akan ku kasih tahu. Sekarang ayo kita masuk," ujar Kiba dan langsung menyeret Naruto masuk ke dalam sekolah. Tak sampai lama mereka pun sudah memasuki kelas mereka, ya kelas 2-1.

Sreek!

Pintu pun akhirnya terbuka dan mereka bersyukur karena tak terlambat lagi masuk seperti kemarin. Kemudian Naruto mulai berjalan menuju tempat duduknya begitu pula dengan Kiba yang langsung duduk di tempatnya dengan Shikamaru yang terus saja tidur di sampingnya.

**Naruto pov**

Kini aku mulai berjalan menuju bangkuku setelah diseret Kiba tentunya.

Aku pun mulai menurunkan tas ku dan mulai duduk namun kali ini terasa sepi. Ya sebenarnya ada orang disebelahku yang sering sekali memarahiku jika begini. Ya aku sekarang duduk dengan Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke ini sudah ku anggap sebagi rivalku, dia adalah pemuda yang sangat tampan dengan kulit putih, berambut hitam kebiruaan, dan matanya onyx apalagi dia adalah penerus perusahaann Uchiha Corporation yang terkanal diseluruh dunia.

Dia bahkan disebut sebagai pangeran di sekolah ini yang sangat dipuja oleh banyak cewek. Sedangkan aku hanyalah seorang pemuda yang berisik dan tak kaya yang sekarang hanya tinggal sendiri tanpa orang tua sejak kecil. Sungguh berbeda sekali dengannya.

Kini tak seperti biasanya si teme ini, ya itulah panggilanku kepadanya dan aku juga disebut dobe olehnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa kali ini sepertinya ia sedang sedih sekali. Ya itu pasti karena ia putus dengan Neji-senpai err… memang sih ini aneh padahal mereka berdua laki-laki, tapi cinta tak mengenal genderkan.

Aku terus saja menatapnya, ya aku pun baru tahu ternyata sudah seminggu mereka berdua sudah putus, pasti Sasuke sangat sakit sekali. Tapi kenapa aku tak sadar juganya padahal ia duduk disebelahku.

Haa…aku tak suka Sasuke yang sekarang, aku berharap aku bisa mengembalikannya seperti dahulu.

**End naruto pov**

-Skip time-

Pelajaran di kelas Naruto pun usai kini mereka sedang istirahat siang.

"Yoi Naruto, ayo kita ke kantin?" ujar Kiba.

"Gomen…aku sudah bawa bekal jadi kamu aja yang ke kantinnya," balas Naruto.

"Ya sudah, bye…"ucap Kiba lalu ia pun menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kini Naruto pun memilih untuk memakan bekalnya di atap sekolah karena didalam kelas sangat ribut untuk makan. Ia pun terus saja berjalan lalu menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah.

Krrieet…

Ia pun mulai membuka pintu menuju atap dengan pelan, namun tak lama ia dikejutkan dengan suara isak tangis seseorang. Ia pun mencoba mencari asal suara itu dan betapa kagetnya ia ternyata yang menangis itu adalah rivalnya, ya Sasuke.

Sasuke kini duduk membelakanginya dengan wajah yang ditekuk kedalam dadanya. Naruto pun tak menyangka seorang Sasuke yang dingin dan cool dapat menangis disini. Sungguh aneh tapi entah mengapa Naruto merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya. Ia pun mulai berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Nih teme, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto.

"Dasar dobe!" ucap Sasuke dengan kagetnya lalu cepat-cepat menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di matanya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku teme,"

"Tak ada apa-apa,"jawab Sasuke dengan suara serak.

"Teme, kalau ada apa-apa katakan saja padaku," ucap Naruto sembari mengelus-elus rambut Sasuke.

"Dobe, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Naruto membelakkan matanya.

"Err…teme kau bercanda kan?" ujar Naruto.

"Tdak dobe, aku serius maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi dengan wajah yang serius.

"Em…baiklah teme aku terima," ucap Naruto pada akhrnya.

'Munkin dia ingin melupakan Neji-senpai, sebaiknya aku bantu saja deh.' Pikir Naruto.

Drrrt…drtt…

Terdengar suara bel berbunyi.

"Ayo dobe, kita masuk," ucap Sasuke yang langsung menggait lengan Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah.

Kini keduanya pun masuk ke kalas dan semua orang cengok melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum. Yap terseyum bagi setiap orang.

'Kiamat telah tiba…huweeee'

'Kyaaa…Sasuke-sama…"

'Cih mendokusei'

'Ada gossip baru nih'

Itulah semua peryantaan yang ada di kepala semua murid kelas 2-1 yang melihat Sasuke terseyum yang sangat jarang bahkan baru pertama kali mereka lihat selain ekspresi dingin yang selalu di tunjukkan oleh Sasuke.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke pun hanya terus menuju bangku mereka tak menghiraukan tatapan yang tertuju pada mereka berdua. Mereka berdua hanya berdiam diri saja hingga waktu sekolah pun usai.

"Ayo dobe, ku antar kau,' ucap Sasuke dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. Suara laju motor yang mereka pakai menjadi background keduanya hingga tak terasa keduanya telah sampai didepan apartemen Naruto.

"Nih teme, terima kasih telah mengantarku," ucap Naruto disertai senyuman di wajahnya.

"Hn"

"Ya sudah aku masuk duluan ya teme, dah…" Naruto pun mulai berjalan menjauhi Sasuke, namun tak sampai beberapa langkah, Naruto pun merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke.

"Ada apa teme?" tanya Naruto bingung karena tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik.

"Kemarilah," ujar Sasuke. Mau tak mau pun Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Dan sangat tiba-tiba Sasuke pun langsung mencium bibir lembut Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa terpaku atas kejadian ini.

"Ini adalah ucapan selamat malam untukmu." Ucap Sasuke lalu ia pun melajukan motornya hingga tak terlihat lagi, sedangkan Naruto terus saja terpaku sambil memegang bibirnya.

'Ta-tadi si teme men-menciumku' pikirnya. Namun ia pun langsung masuk kedalam rumah dengan wajah yang masih syok dan kaget.

Namun tak lama ia pun tersadar dan mulai membereskan semua perlengkapan sekolahnya kemudian menyalakan komputernya hingga tak lama ia melihat sebuah email masuk.

Ternyata itu adalah sebuah pesan untuknya, ia pun mulai membacaya. Setelahnya ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil pistol dan segala peralatan membunuhnya.

Ya Naruto kini menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran, ia melakukannya ini semua dengan sangat ikhlas. Kenapa karena Naruto yang periang ternyata adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran.

Entah sejak kapan ia sangat senang sekali ketika melihat orang didepannya merintih kesakitan dan untuk memuaskan rasa itulah ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam sebuah kelompok rahasia.

Kyuubi itulah nicknamenya dalam kelompoknya. Kini misi naruto ialah membunuh seorang pengusaha terkenal dan untuk itulah kini ia memakai pakaian serba hitam, matanya ia pakaikan lensa warna merah dan memakai wig berwarna merah kepirangan.

(skip time)

-Disebuah mansion-

Terlihat seseorang berambut merah kepirangan dengan pakaian serba hitam yang sedang berjalan dengan santai melewati berbagai mayat manusia yang ada didepannya. Hingga kini ia sedang berada didepan sebuah pintu besar.

Krrriettt…

Ia pun mulai membukanya dan ternyata hanya tinggal seseorang yang sedang meringkuk dibawah meja yang bertuliskan nama 'Direktur Orochimaru'.

Ia pun mulai mendekat, sedangkan sosok itu hanya terus meringkuk dan badannya gemetaran lalu mengangkatnya hingga kini ia bertatapan muka langsung dengan orang tersebut.

"Ehm…ternyata orang menjijikan ini?" ucap pemuda itu sambil melihat sosok yang terus saja gemetaran.

"Ma-maafkan saya, sebenarnya apa salah saya?" tanyanya dengan nada gemetaran.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, sekarang biarkan aku mengantarmu ke tempat yang cocok denganmu," ujar Kyuubi dengan nada dingin.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Terdengar suara tembakan. Dan sosok yang ada ditangannya langsung mati bersimbahkan darah yang terus mengalir.

"Ehm…sayang sekali, kalau begini biarkan aku membantumu untuk cepat sampai disana," ucap Kyuubi, lalu mengambil pedang dari salah satu hiasan dinding disana.

"Bagaimana ya..ah ya kepalanya," lalu ia pun memotong kepala Orochimaru, lalu membelahnya menjadi dua dan terlihatlah otak yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi, kemudian ia congkel kedua matanya, lalu menyayat kulit tipis diwajah itu dan membuangnya hingga kini terlihat syaraf-syaraf merah di wajahnya.

Kemudian ia memotong kedua tangan itu menjadi 8 bagian setiap jari-jari ia potong jadi satu, kemudian di bagian perut, ia belah hingga kini usus-ususnya keluar lalu mengambil jantung, hati, ginjal dan paru-parunya kemudian ia iris menjadi beberapa bagian.

Sedangkan kakinya ia potong setelahnya ia sebarkan semua hasil potongnya itu ke semua tempat di mansion itu. Setelah puas ia pun membersihkan semua barang bukti yang ada. Dan menghilang di kegelapan malam.

-Skip time-

**Normal pov **

Suasana cerah menyambut Naruto di apartemennya dan setiap pagi pula ia selalu di jemput oleh sang kekasih.

Ya sudah hampir satu bulan, ia dan Sasuke menjadai seorang kekasih dan semua orang yang ada di Konoha Gakuen tampakya kaget melihat pangeran mereka berpacaran dengan pemuda yang paling berisik di sekolah itu.

"Ohayou teme…" ujar Naruto.

"Hn" dan seperti biasa mereka selalu saja berprilaku mesra dengan cara mereka sendiri tentunya.

Naruto pun yang pertama mengganggap ini adalah sebuah bantuan sekarang ia merasa bahwa cinta telah tumbuh dalam hatinya.

Dan kali ini seperti biasanya pula Naruto akan meminta Sasuke untuk mengajarkannya materi yang ia tak bisa, namun kali ini dan malam ini tidak seperti biasanya Sasuke melarangnya untuk pergi kerumah Sasuke.

Karena hal inilah Naruto berinisiatif untuk pergi ke rumah Sasuke tanpa ia ketahui.

-Sedangkan di kamar Sasuke-

Malam telah larut dan sang bulan telah tampak di langit, dan terlihat disebuah kamar serba biru terlihat dua orang pemuda yang sepertinya sedang bermesra-mesraan.

"Sasuke, kau mau membuatku cemburu ha!" ucap pemuda barambut coklat panjang dan bermata indigo yang kini hanya memakai celana panjang biru kepada pemuda yang didepannya a.k.a Sasuke sambil mencium bibirnya.

"Apa maksudmu Neji…kan kau sendiri yang membuat peraturannya," ucap Sasuke di sela-sela ciuman pemuda itu yang diketahui namanya adalah Neji.

"Tapi kan tidak seperti itu," jawab Neji kesal.

"Salahmu sendiri, makanya jangan membuat permainan ini," balas Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tak percaya kau bisa juga jadian dengan si berisik itu apalagi selama sebulan ini,"

"Ya, aku juga tak menyangkanya ternyata ia bisa saja di peralat seperti itu," balas Sasuke.

" Ha…ha…kau memang hebat Sasuke, kali ini aku kalah taruhan denganmu," ucap Neji.

"Tentu saja,"

"Nah kali ini sesuai dengan kesepakatan kau mau apa dariku?" tanya Neji.

"Aku..mau kau memuaskanku malam ini," ujar Sasuke.

"Ho…ternyata sang pangeran sudah tak tahan dapat sentuhanku yang sudah lama menghilang selama sebulan ini?" tanya Neji dengan sangat menggoda.

"Huh! Salahkan saja si berisik itu yang sudah menghilangkan mood ku selama sebulan," ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah pangeranku…" ujar Neji, lalu keduanya pun menikmati aktivitas malam ini dengan suara desahan-desahan yang serak diatas tempat tidur Sasuke. Namun mereka tak sadar akan sepasang mata yang sudah sedari tadi melihat mereka berdua.

-Di balkon kamar Sasuke-

**Naruto pov**

Ja-jadi yang kudengar ini adalah kenyataan.

Kenapa Sasuke…kenapa kau menyakitiku…?

Padahal aku sudah melakukan semua ini demi kamu…

Tapi beginikah balasannya…

Aku yang selama ini terus menjadi pacar seorang Uchiha Sasuke...itu adalah sebuah kebohongan belaka…karena mereka berdua hanya mengganggapku sebagai taruhannya…

Sungguh ironis sekali hidupmu Naruto…

Ternyata orang yang kau sayangi selama sebulan ini hanya ingin memainkan perasaanmu saja…

Sekali lagi kau telah kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi…

Ternyata Kami-sama telah menakdirkan aku dengan kehidupan seperti ini…oh Kami-sama kenapa kau ingin sekali memainkan kehidupanmu…

Apakah ini balasan karena aku telah membunuh banyak orang…?

Kini aku telah sadar akan semua ini, biarkanlah hati ini tersiksa tapi jangankanlah kau membiarkan orang yang kusukai menderita, tak apa biar aku saja yang menanggung dosa ini,

biarkanlah aku yang memendam rasa cinta ini…

Kini biarkanlah aku pergi, ke suatu tempat yang bisa membuatku tenang dan damai, lalu bisa melupakan semua hal ini…

Dan yang untuk terakhir kalinya…jika aku bisa mengucapkannya…

Aku ingin sekali berkata kepadanya, ya kepada kekasihku yang telah membuatku sadar sekaligus sakit seperti ini…

Yaitu

Sasuke, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan semoga kau selalu bahagia bersamanya dan maafkan aku yang mengusik kehidupanmu…tapi Sasuke, aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal penting

'Apakah kau mencintaiku ya walaupun itu sedikit tapi aku ingin tahu kenapa kau memilihku sebagai taruhanmu itu?'

Apakah kau ada sedikit merasakan cinta bersamaku?

Ya mungkin itu saja, sekarang aku akan pergi dan tak akan kembali ke kehidupanmu lagi dan membiarkanmu bebas seperti burung yang terbang di langit…tanpa awan hujan yang menghalangimu.

Selamat tinggal Sasuke…

Selamat tinggal….

**End Naruto pov**

Kini sosok Naruto telah menghilang di kegelapan malam itu dengan di temani sang rembulan yang membawa semua duka dan saskit di hati. Dan membiarkan sang kekasih hidup bahagia bersama orang lain.

The end

HUWAAA…gore pertamaku gimana gaje? aneh?

Gomen jadinya seperti ini padahalkan iza mau buat gore yang bagus, eh malah jadi seperti ini T^T

Huwaaaa…*kabur ke jurang dan langsung lompat*

Ken : ya…kembaran saya deahting deh…ha ada-ada aja sih iza tuh buat fic kok gaje seperti ini, ya sudah saya ken_twinsdevil cumin mau ucapkan Happy FID…dan gomen atas fic ini…

Kalau ada yang mau ngereview silahkan kalau tidak juga tak apa-apa…

Review...


End file.
